sonic_robo_blast_2fandomcom-20200214-history
The SRB2 Wiki
Welcome to the SRB2 Wiki, a community effort to provide helpful information on the game Sonic Robo Blast 2! Here, you can find walkthroughs, trivia, and a plethora of editing information and tutorials! We have information on ' ' as of , , . Remember that YOU, the visitor, can contribute information to our Wiki! Just edit our existing articles if you can add information, or create a new one! It is recommended that you read our rules as well as the , which tells you how to edit articles, before starting out. Help us be the BEST SRB2 information source, and we hope you enjoy the Wiki! Content News Saturday, March 16, 2013 Hey guys, update again. It's been decided that the old admin system of "Founder", "HeadAdmin", "Maintainer", was arbitrary and dumb, and was truthfully just made to solve some issues with authority hierarchy rather than anything actually important. We've now reverted back to traditional Wiki standards of Administrators (formerly sysops) and Bureaucrats. All user rights have been adjusted as necessary. SpiritCrusher is still probably your go-to guy for most things, but because I don't expect to see anyone on staff go on a power trip, I think the titles can just be what they are now. [[User:Rob|'~Rob']][[User_talk:Rob|'Talk']] • 13:28, 16 March 2013 (CDT) Sunday, March 03, 2013 Hey guys. You probably noticed some vandalism on the Wiki recently. An angry child has attacked us because he can't own up to his own mistakes. As a result, I have set it so that new users must now wait for admin approval before making edits to the Wiki. We will be screening IP addresses before approving members. Users registering through a proxy will not be allowed to make edits. Aside from that, we do not require anything from new users. This is purely a screening process, it is not an approval system, and it will not become one. As of this writing, all accounts are inactive. I will be fixing this over the next day. I'll make an announcement when it's done. I'll also fix the registration screen to explain this to new users. Sorry about the inconvenience. [[User:Rob|'~Rob']][[User_talk:Rob|'Talk']] • 23:07, 2 March 2013 (CST) Update All accounts have been approved, and a message now appears on the email confirmation screen when a new account is registered to make users aware of this. If anyone can't access their account for some reason, best way to get in contact with me is through IRC or the forums. SpiritCrusher and MonsterIestyn are also both able to activate accounts. I don't think we missed any, but if you find that yours doesn't work, contact one of us. Thanks for your understanding. [[User:Rob|'~Rob']][[User_talk:Rob|'Talk']] • 20:31, 3 March 2013 (CST) Saturday, June 02, 2012 Inuyasha stepped down as head admin. He is still a bureaucrat, but he's no longer "the guy to go to", so to speak. To fill the void, I will be assuming his position as head admin. --SpiritCrusher Sunday, May 06, 2012 Updated the MediaWiki to version 1.19.0. --LoganA Tuesday, December 20, 2011 I, LoganA, the master of all things srb2.org, have gotten a SSL certificate for the wiki , and now, the wiki will force SSL for logged in users. Some people reported that SSL is broken/blocked from some places, so for now HTTPS is optional. Have a good day. --LoganA Wednesday, November 30, 2011 Okay, everything's back to normal. Now it's time to explain what happened: We decided that article titles like "Sonic Robo Blast 2/1.09.4/Mods/Blue Heaven/Levels/Dark Palisades Zone Act 1" were unnecessarily long and not very user-friendly, and so we implemented a new system for documenting stuff that pertains to historical versions of SRB2. 1.08 and 1.09.4 now have their own namespace. All articles that pertain to 1.09.4 have the prefix "1.09.4:" and all articles that pertain to 1.08 have the prefix "1.08:". That means that the aforementioned "Sonic Robo Blast 2/1.09.4/Mods/Blue Heaven/Levels/Dark Palisades Zone Act 1" is now at 1.09.4:Blue Heaven/Levels/Dark Palisades Zone Act 1 (which is admittedly still long, but this is as short as it gets). The advantage of this is that we can now have as much documentation as we like for previous versions without having it clutter up the mainspace with huge article names. It also allows you to filter by SRB2 version in your search. There is also a 2.0 namespace, which isn't currently in use but will come in handy when 2.1 arrives, and an "Archive" namespace. I'm not sure what that one is supposed to be for, but I'll ask Inuyasha when I get the chance. And that's the stuff we've been breaking yesterday and today. We moved all 1.08 and 1.09.4 pages to their respective namespaces and fixed all the broken links and double redirects and whatnot that resulted. We've checked quite a few times to make sure that everything's fixed now, but if you encounter something broken, please notify us. What we haven't moved are the "historical levels" pages, which document levels from versions before 1.09.4. I suppose we move all the levels that were in 1.08 into the 1.08 namespace, but the levels that were removed from SRB2 before 1.08 would still need a new home. We'll try to come up with something to solve that problem. In other news, after a discussion about how terrible the old NiGHTS tutorial was, we decided to delete it and replaced it with what was formerly called "NiGHTS Technical Document". You can find this "new old" tutorial under NiGHTS tutorial. It's quite a bit more descriptive than instructive, but it's so well-written and complete that it should suffice. --SpiritCrusher Addendum I've spoken with Inuyasha and he intended the "Archive" namespace to be used for archived discussion pages and archives of this page etc. I'm currently moving all archive pages that I can find into that namespace. It has the advantage that it can only be edited by Maintainers, so we don't need to lock archives manually anymore. Of course, that means that archived user talk pages won't be moved there, because we still want the users to be able to edit their own archived talk page. We also decided what to do with the "historical levels" pages, and the solution is rather simple, if not very elegant: We've simply moved them from "Sonic Robo Blast 2/Old Levels/..." to "Old Levels/...". --SpiritCrusher Tuesday, November 29, 2011 Quick update. Logan did a software update for the Wiki. Not much is broken. One or two of our mods had some issues, but nothing the general populace should notice or have any issues with. Also, SpiritCrusher is busy breaking things. He mentioned that if you are offended by this to, and I quote, "grow a pair". I apologize for any inconvenience he may cause you. He is a bull in a china shop and as such, will make your lives difficult and cleaning up the shop will be a problem. Best now to let him do his rampage. I'll sweep up the glass shards later, don't worry. [[User:Rob|'~Rob']][[User_talk:Rob|'Talk']] • Addendum It is true. I'm breaking things. Well, actually Monster Iestyn and I are breaking things. And to be precise, most of the breaking is already over. We're now busy fixing the mess we left behind. You might want to know what we're doing. Well, I'll explain that once we're finished with what we're doing. In the meantime, you'll have to live with a few broken links, but we're doing our best to remove all of them. This mostly affects articles that have to do with outdated versions of SRB2, so information for 2.0 should be mostly unaffected. And the "grow a pair" stuff is a lie. I swear. --SpiritCrusher Tuesday, July 12, 2011 You might have noticed that the Wiki has gotten a different look a few days ago. Well, that's because LoganA installed an update to the MediaWiki software. And along with that came a new default skin called "Vector". You might recognize it from Wikipedia, where it has been in use for quite a while now. The most important differences are the new look of the sidebar and the updated toolbar at the top of each page. To the left you can switch between the main page and the discussion page for each article, and to the right you can specify what you want to do with it (read, edit, view history, move or watch). The options didn't change, they're just organized a bit differently. The searchbox also moved to the top bar. If you don't like the new skin, you change it under > Appearance. The working themes are (the old default skin), (an even older default skin), (just what the name suggests) and (what we have now). Click on the links to preview them. The other skins are broken to some degree. --SpiritCrusher Monday, June 24, 2011 Wow, the number of news updates surely has risen in the last few weeks! Anyhow, I'd like to announce that Monster Iestyn was added to the team of maintainers. If you've been browsing the lately, you'll surely have noticed the absolutely impressive amount of new edits done by him. Thanks for helping out the Wiki so much, Monster Iestyn, and keep up the good work, everybody! While I'm at it, SRB2 Riders has been added back to the list of mods to coincide with the release of 2.46.5. We're working on documenting everything to hopefully make it easier for everybody to make their own custom Riders stages. --SpiritCrusher Monday, June 21, 2011 Just wanted to keep you up-to-date on the missing downloads. The XWE beta is still available via Katmint's "temporary" download which I fear will stay permanent because nobody at srb2.org is bothering to upload it there. The old mods were also all backed up via Dropbox, except for Blue Heaven, which we simply uploaded to the Wiki itself. Most of these Dropbox downloads are handled by me, so I'll make sure they stay available. The old addons section from srb2.org hasn't been restored, but Mystic wants to re-upload that ZIP that had its files. In the meantime, that means that a few contest levels from 2006/2007 aren't available, but we'll get to work on that. In other news, SOC documentation, especially on the actions, is making great progress. Hopefully, we'll have more complete and thorough information on that aspect of SRB2 modding soon. If you know stuff about SOCs or can read source code (to find out the workings of the SOC actions), feel free to contribute! Oh, and we also added SRB2 Community Build to the list of mods. Its documentation is still incomplete, but we're working on it. --SpiritCrusher Addendum Thanks, SpiritCrusher, I was looking for a copy of XWE beta, say, do you have a copy of "SRB2 Final Demo 1.01"? --LoganA Monday, May 09, 2011 The first news in months isn't really good news, but what can I do? As you might have heard, sepwich.com closed its services for good a few days ago (see this Message Board topic for more information). And because a lot of community members had accounts on there where they also hosted tons of SRB2-related stuff, that means that a few downloads on the Wiki will be dead until we manage to re-upload that stuff somewhere else. This includes: *The download for the latest beta of XWE. Thanks to Katmint, we've already put up a temporary download, but we can't guarantee you that it will stay up until we find a permanent location. *Several downloads links for old modifications. Among these are SRB2JTE, SRB2Riders, SPMoves, ShufflarB2 and Blue Heaven. We'll try to restore those, but it might take some time. *Several downloads from the old addons section of srb2.org, some of which are linked in the Official Level Design Contest articles. It's up to Mystic if he decides to restore these, but until we've figured that out, the links will be dead. I might have forgotten other downloads, so if you find anything else that's hosted by Sepwich and linked on this Wiki, alert me on my talk page. I won't make a new post for every download that we restore, but I will keep you up-to-date on the general situation. In fact, I think I should use this page more often in the future so I can inform you about general changes on the Wiki, important new pages etc. P.S.: For example, we haven't officially told anyone yet that Inuyasha has been a head admin for quite some time now. Shame on us, I guess ;) --SpiritCrusher Tuesday, July 20, 2010 Quick notice: Due to an extremely problematic user, we have had to permanently block all IP addresses belonging to a certain Brazilian ISP from registering new accounts. Friday, June 18, 2010 Mmm, haven't updated in a while. Anywho. Inuyasha is now a Bureaucrat. I admit my time has been VERY limited recently, so patrolling the Wiki is not something I've had time for. He has been doing it for a while now, so I'm giving him the status. I'll still be retaining the Head Admin title, but I'm mostly going to use that as an "Action that should be taken immediately" or anything that I may deem necessary to use the title for (Think Jim Wales on Wikipedia and you have an idea of what this means already). In short, I'm still around, I'll help out where I can, but Inuyasha is the guy to go to for most things now. [[User:Rob|'~Rob']][[User_talk:Rob|'Talk']] • Friday, April 9, 2010 Okay, it's about time to get people up to speed here by clearing up one small thing. SonicMaster is no longer a maintainer. As you may or may not know, he left the community altogether around two months ago. Three other people have been promoted to maintainer in his stead; Fawfulfan, SpiritCrusher, and myself. That is all. Keep up the good work, guys. Wednesday, December 2, 2009 Eh, why the heck not? It's been a while since last post, and there is one thing to say: It's finally to the point where it is a fairly valid resource again after all these edits to v2.0.4! Thanks so much, guys. That doesn't mean it still doesn't need more 2.0.4-ifying, especially some of the larger stuff like the massive tutorials. I wish I could help out more, but working forty hours a week does drain out a lot of the available time I have to edit the Wiki. But I haven't left or have any intention of leaving really soon. ;D Monday, August 3, 2009 Hey guys. Thanks for being very patient with me these past couple months. Getting the Wiki set up to be able to transition from 1.09.4 to 2.0 has been a lot of work. I'd like you all to take some notes of what's changed: * Almost all old files have been deleted. A very few have stayed up, but for the most part, they have been deleted. * All outdated pages have been deleted. The few pages about material that survived the transition in SRB2 from 1.09.4 to 2.0 have been left and moved to appropriate spaces. * There is a new system for SRB2's history and modifications that I will document and explain in a little while. * Thanks VERY much to Logan, I've been able to get MediaWiki upgraded to the latest version. There are a nice bunch of features that come with this, so feel free to take a look around. * The old Monobook theme has been replaced as the default by Modern. I think this is a great new feel for the Wiki, and I hope you all do too. For those who don't like it, the old Monobook theme is available for use in your Preferences page. * I've archived the old News section, as it is just massive. You can find old news archives listed at the bottom of the page. * The old Wiki will be available for viewing purposes only within the next few weeks. So if anyone needs to reference the old stuff, watch carefully as I'll be announcing the opening of that when it happens. Now, I'm asking all editors to really pitch in and help out with this place. A lot is gone, and a lot is undocumented. All I've done is made it possible for people to be able to add information easily. It is going to be up to the entire community to help rebuild the Wiki. We did it before on the old Wiki, and I'm fully confident we can do it again on this new one. Again, thank you for your patience, and I hope that we can get this place up and running again! ~[[User:Dark Warrior|'DarkWarrior']] Talk • Archives * ''Archive #1: Sun Oct 16th 2005 - Thu Nov 20th 2008 __NOEDITSECTION__